


Step one

by TCFactory



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCFactory/pseuds/TCFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Zenyatta came to the Shambali for answers. Mondatta is helping, but not in a way that feels helpful. At all. </p>
<p>Silly drabble with added doodle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step one

The young omnic stared at the object in his hand. He came to the Shambali to find answers. Answers to what, he wasn’t quite sure, but he had a feeling that he was searching at the right place. He had a good feeling about the monks.

Then things like _this_ happened and it made him second guess if he shouldn’t have trusted his feelings after all.

 

“What’s this?“

“Something that will help you find yourself, brother,“ the master said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

The pupil stared at the object some more. No matter how he looked at it, it still looked like a perfectly useless ornamental metal ball.

 

“What does it do?“

“I have absolutely no idea. Maybe nothing. Maybe everything.“

If he considered that he left a perfectly good gardening job for _this_ , it seemed more and more clear that he should never again trust his feelings when it came to sudden ideas about leaving his old life behind and travelling to the other half of the world.

 

“But what should I do with it?“ he finally asked with a hint of desperation.

“Now now. What would be the point if I gave you all the answers?“

 

It was physically impossible, but in the morning light, he would have sworn that the master was grinning at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Young Zenyatta ft. master Mondatta being bit of a troll.
> 
> I like to headcanon that the sort of fragile, stripped-down look both Mondatta and the current day Zenyatta are rocking is a deliberate modification, a step on their way to enlightenment, so young Zen still has all his protective plating on.


End file.
